The 30th Hunger Games Bamboo Forests
by Platryan
Summary: 24 Tributes ages 12-18 will compete in a struggle to survive. Only One will come out alive. This is the 30th Annual Hunger Games.
1. Introduction

President Snow's arena maker walks in with the list of tributes.

"Here are our tributes for this year's Hunger Games" said Arena Maker Jessica Duskheart.

**District 1:**

**Lynden Patsnick (14) **

**Maria Costhron (16) **

**District 2:**

**Ben Jacobson (17) **

**Caitlyn Piltvair (15) **

**District 3:**

**Joe Ledger (15) **

**Kylee Bernstein (12) **

**District 4:**

**Hank Dawson (14)**

**Isabella Beal (18)**

**District 5:**

**Squirt Daring (12)**

**Kristen Stevens (17) **

**District 6:**

**Stephen Hoffwell (15)**

**Ella Leamon (13) **

**District 7:**

**Austin Trevino (15) **

**Britney Anderson (18)**

**District 8:**

**Sam Kohen (16) **

**Taylor Hayme (15)**

**District 9:**

**Isaac Ramirez (17)**

**Julie Glasnak (13) **

**District 10**

**Ryan Miller (14)**

**Regan Miller (12)**

**District 11:**

**Justin Runner (16) **

**Kim Barro (17)**

**District 12:**

**James "Tobias" Nelson (15)**

**Torsa Hill (13)**

President Snow chuckles and says "Very interesting... Do many have potential?"

Jessica says to Snow "Of course, just from the reaping, many have their hopes on the five." as she points at the specific tributes.

Snow thinks to himself _they __**do **__look promising, but I'll make sure the winner isn't that obvious..._ "I take it the arena is all set up with the mutations and traps?"

Jessica says "Of course sir! Here is the arena's layout" as she shows him the simply evil arena.

Snow shouts "That's brilliant! Keep up the great work, I'll see you when we start up the arena Ms. Duskheart."

Ms. Duskheart leaves the room letting Snow think about all of the possibilities of the arena.

_This is going to be interesting... Hope the tributes like mutations running amuck._


	2. Districts 1-4 Reapings

**District 1**

In District 1, not a year goes by without people volunteering. However, Lynden is not one of those people.

Lynden continuously paced back and forth wondering what to do. _What if I get reaped and no one volunteers?_

He lost his train of thought when his father called him down. Oh how much he hated his father, always wanting his son to be perfect.

His father said "Lynden, you shall not be waiting four more years to volunteer, you will compete this year."

Lynden just stood there in shock and screamed "Why do you always have to strive for me to be perfect! I'm always trying to please you! And now you want to sentence me to my death in the Hunger Games? That is torture!"

"I don't care what you think at all! Either you volunteer, or I'll make you regret ever being born! Now go to the reaping!" said Lynden's father.

Lynden just then sighed _well my life is officially over... _He quickly got ready for the reaping, not wanting to spend another minute in this prison he has to call home.

Other people now, have been training their whole lives for this moment of glory, competing in the Hunger Games.

Maria was quickly getting ready for the reaping, not wanting to miss a second of it.

She had put on a sparkling red dress with a ruby shaped barrette in her auburn hair.

Her mother called her from downstairs saying "Hurry sweetie, you're going to be late for your big day!"

"Coming mother!" _God why does she always have to remind me of things every second!?_

As she was coming down the stairs, she tripped and fell flat on her face. _Ughh stupid heels._

She quickly picked herself up, and strutted out of her house, ready to meet up with her friends at the reaping.

All of the boys and girls gathered around the town square. All of them went to their restricted areas.

Maria and her friends all gathered in the 16 year old sections talking about Maria volunteering.

"Are you really going to do it" "Do you think you'll come out alive?"

"Just shut up already! I said I'm volunteering and that's all there is to it!"

A voice then cut her off as Maria was speaking.

"Settle down! Settle down everyone, it is time to select the tributes to compete in our 30th Annual Hunger Games! Ladies first!"

She pulls out a name and says "Beth-"

"I volunteer!" Screams Maria and this one 15 year old girl who gets a head start on Maria.

"Oh no you don't!" Maria easily catches up to the girl and catches her by her long blonde hair.

"And just where do you think **you're **going?"

The girl just started to bawl trying to get away from Maria screaming "Let go of me"

Maria just thought to herself _how cute, and she wants to volunteer!_

"People like you don't deserve to have this honor!" says Maria as she punches the girl square in the face, leaving her with a broken nose.

Maria quickly gets to the stage saying "My name is Maria Costhorn , and I'm going to be your next victor!" Everyone then starts to cheer chanting "Maria! Maria! Maria!"

Lynden on the other hand just thinks to himself _well I'm doomed._

"We will now call the name of our lucky male tribute for this year's games!"

Lynden thinks to himself _Please don't be me ... please don't!_

"Lynden Patsnick!" He just stands there for a moment in shock. _Oh my god, this is actually happening right now..._

Peacekeepers start to head towards him to drag him up to the stage, but Lynden just bolts up there. _At least I won't have to be near my father..._

The mayor then says "Our tributes from District 1, Maria Costhorn and Lynden Patsncik!"

Maria thinks to herself _Oh great a spineless wimp. I guess I could use him to my advantage..._

**District 2**

District 2 is a well-known district for its victors. Out of the past 29 games, 7 of those victors have belonged to District 2, the closest any other District is to their record is 1 with 4 victors.

Ben Jacobson was very excited for the games, he thought _oh how I can't wait to see the look on Bryan's face when he sees me volunteer, crushing his last chance at entering..._

Like every other day in Ben's life, he begins his day by bench pressing 100 pounds without even breaking a sweat. Oh how easy of a time Ben will have in the games.

Ben quickly put on his Leather jacket, spiked up his hair, and headed out.

He actually started to burst out in laughter! _Oh how I can't wait to kill them all! _

Caitlyn on the other hand was just plain vicious. Oh how she loves to play with boys to get what she wants. From jewelry to flowers, even weaponry for Hunger Games training!

What she loved to use the most as a weapon was her flirtation and a bow.

She was so excited thinking of this year's games that she barely realized that she was almost going to be late!

She hurried with her makeup trying not to smear it all over her or her white sundress.

She then hurried out the door not looking back shouting "Mom, Dad, next time you see me walking through this door, it will be as a winner!" Her parents shouted "Good luck sweetie, we love you!"

Caitlyn quickly found her spot in the 15 year old section thinking _this is great! I can't wait to volunteer, hurry up with the dumb speech and get to the reaping you old bat!_

The mayor finished her speech and announced "Now let's get down to the reaping, or should I say volunteering? Who plans on volunteering for the ladies this ye-"

"I do! I volunteer as tribute!"

Caitlyn doesn't even stop for a second as she struts up the stairs and says

"I'm Caitlyn Piltvair and I can guarantee that District 2 will have its 8th victor."

_Yea, but it's not going to be you! It's going to be me! _Ben quietly thought to himself waiting for Mayor Coldstine to ask for any volunteers for the boys.

Before Bryan could even mutter the word "I" Ben had already dashed to to staged shouting "I volunteer!"

Bryan tried to make an effort to get to the stage, but it was hopeless. Ben had already made it to the stage and said "My name is Ben Jacobson, and I am your male volunteer!"

"And there you have it, Caitlyn Piltvair and Ben Jacobson our tributes from District 2!"

**District 3**

Joe Ledger was a stereotypical District 3 tribute, brainy and always picked on.

He would always get shoved around in school and be constantly made fun of. He only went to school for educational purposes.

For Joe, reaping were the worst day of his life. He always got paranoid over the fact that he could be reaped. This was also another reason why he was one of the school's laughingstocks.

Joe had buttoned up the collar on his dark blue dress shirt and was ready to head out.

He was almost ready to burst out into tears like every year, but his Mother comforted him once again.

"Don't worry, your name is only in there 4 times. The odds of you being reaped are very slim."

Joe wiped away a tear saying "Thanks Mom... I better get going now to the reaping..."

Joe then started to head off, but bumps into one of the school's bullies Roth Dickinson.

Roth laughed saying "Look what we have here, a little wimp who should have died in the games years ago."

Joe stuttered and said "W-what do y-you want?"

Roth shoved him to the ground saying "To mess with you of course, but because I'm so nice, I'll give you a head start. One... Two..."

Joe quickly scrambled to his feet and dashed away to the reaping section for the 15 year olds.

Roth then chased him all the way to the reaping, and almost caught Joe, but was stopped by a Peacekeeper.

_Karma Roth _Joe thought to himself.

Mayor Boltsworth had then announced "Welcome to the reaping District 3! It is time to pick the lucky tributes to compete in the Hunger Games, ladies first of course!"

He pulls out a name and says "Kylee Bernstein!" A bunch of girls started to burst into tears in the 12 year old section. _Must be the poor girl's friends..._

Kylee wouldn't move a muscle and was forced by the Peacekeepers up onto the stage.

The mayor then said "It's time for the boys! And this year's male tribute is... Joe Ledger!"

Joe hopes for a volunteer, but alas, no luck. Joe quietly says "I'm doomed to be a bloodbath..."

Mayor Boltsworth then says "Our tributes from District 3! Kylee Bernstein and Joe Ledger!"

Many people however begin to boo, lead to believe that their district has no chance at winning.

**District 4**

In District 4, it is often that someone volunteers, but not as often as 1 or 2.

Hank, a 14 year old from 4, is a very special person indeed. He suffers from multiple-personality-disorder. His most common personalities are a time traveling bird, a murderous psychopath, and a Doctor.

Currently in his thoughts, he is a bird wondering _why it is nothing but sand here? I thought this was after the Kuku Games... Squawk!_

Hank currently is trying to make his body resemble an Albatross.

He then jumps out the window trying to fly back to his actual time period for the Kuku reaping.

Isabella Beal however is a very social and sane person. She participates in many events such as swimming competitions and is excellent at scuba diving for fish. She's even taken down two sharks with her trusty trident over the course of 20 minutes.

She prepares for the reaping by putting on her favorite teal dress that was from her mother before she passed away just 2 years ago. Ever since then, it has been only her, her younger brother Oliver, and her father.

Her younger brother Oliver, who is just now old enough to be eligible for the games is very worried.

Oliver asked his sister "What happens if you and I get reaped? I don't want us to die..." he then starts to tear up. But like a good big sister, Isabella comforts him saying "It'll be alright Oliver... This is my last year and this is your first. We'll make it through, together." Oliver then hugs and thanks his older sister.

At the reaping, the mayor repeats the same old speech that he says every year. He then says "Ladies and gentlemen, it is time to select our tributes for the 30th Annual Hunger Games! Ladies first as always"

The mayor pulls out a name and reads "Isabella Beal!" Oliver shouts from the crowd "No! Not my sister! Anyone but her! Please!"

Isabella however, acted rather calm. She walked up the the stage without saying a word just hoping Oliver would be alright.

"And now it's time to pick the male tribute which is... Oliver Beal!"

Isabella just stands there in shock, praying someone volunteers. Thankfully someone screams "Wait a minute! Mark wants, no needs to volunteer! Now!"

Hank, or Mark in this case rushes to the stage, and the mayor says "Mark, is it?"

"No, it's Hank Dawson. Where did you get Mark from?" Hank then said questioning the mayor.

The mayor then looks at him saying "That's what you said! But whatever, your tributes from District 4! Isabella Beal and Hank Dawson!"

Isabella thinks _Oh great I'm stuck with a nut case! Stay strong Oliver..._


End file.
